The Aftermath
by Ms.Freestyle
Summary: Harry wants to know why Snape kissed him before the final battle. One-shot Snarry Post Hogwarts


_The Aftermath_

By Mizzfreestyle

**Summary**: Harry wants to know why Snape kissed him before the final battle. One-shot Snarry Post Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** The characters within these fanfiction stories are the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and others. No profit is being made. The sole purpose of this fiction is to entertain you. If it does not, you have no obligations to stick around and read it

**Warnings**: Not entirely HBP and DH compliment. Slash, one-shot, mild profanity. Do not proceed if you find this offensive. Oh, and this has not been edited/ beta-ed.

"The girls! They can't keep their hands off me!" Ron shouted as he burst into his room, spreading his arms wide like the champion he knew he was before falling onto the bed. "I swear, life's never been so brilliant, Harry. Ever since you killed You-Know-Who the world's been fantastic."

The ruckus broke Harry's from his mental ventures and he looked up from his hands at Ron's ridiculously cheerful smile and puckered his lips. "Yeah, perfect." His voice wasn't in the least optimistic, but Ron was far too gone in his realm of girls and himself to notice. Feeling sorely out of place beside the ecstatic young bloke, Harry quietly rose from the bed and moved towards the door. He would've made it out hadn't the old wood squeaked. Harry cursed and Ron looked up with mild concern. "Where you going?"

Harry thought quickly. "Is dinner ready?"

Ron shrugged. "Dunno. But I heard from Ginny that Mum's having some guests over. Reckon it's going to take extra time to prepare the meal though."

Harry's ears perked. "Guests? Did Ginny tell you whom?"

"Didn't ask. Why Harry? Trying to avoid someone?"

"Actually, I've been trying to get a hold of someone since the grand celebration." The grand celebration, as Harry called it, was a massive festival held in the country sides of England where witches, wizards, and magical creatures congregated to celebrate Voldemort's demise.

"Really? Were they there?"

"Dunno. I never saw him."

"Can't do much about it now, can you?" Ron fell back onto his bed with his hands cradling the back of his head then sighing as his face began to resume its brightness. "Hey, are you going to Paula's party on Sunday?"

"Was I invited?"

"Of course! Everyone wants you there! Did you see the way Bertha was looking at you last time? Or Mel or Dee?"

Harry nodded. He had seen the way _all_ the girls were looking at him. He felt like a piece of meat hanging over the kennel. They all flirted with him and out of habit, he flirted back, but when the girls tried to advance, to kiss him he did his best to disengage and shoved them away. He remembered several of them asking why he was so opposed to their intimacy if he wasn't already in a relationship. Emerald green eyes looked out into the clear night. It wasn't like he owed the man anything. He never heard something as sentimental as a 'wait for me' or 'I'll come back'. Harry closed his eyes and pressed two of his thinnest fingers to his lips.

For the hundredth time, he was recalling the scene to mind.

Blinded by hatred and anguish, Harry had chased after Snape, convinced that he would lead him to the Death Eaters. He tried hexing the man. He even tried using Unforgiveables in a sad attempt to impede Snape's flight. He remembered the fear he felt and the quick drainage of courage when Snape turned on him. Snape merely waved his wand and Harry found himself against the hard, cold stone walls. Even now, in retrospect, it still made Harry feel incompetent and helpless. Snape had called him foolish. Foolish for thinking he could go up against him alone and ill prepared. He then hissed into his ear all the terrifyingly wonderful things he could do to Harry at that very moment. That there was no one there to deny him what had come to him so willingly. But then he had mentioned something about time being short and too valuable to waste on such ludicrous ideas. He told Harry something where to find Voldemort and what he had to do to kill him. Harry tried to fight against him. Tried to free himself so he could first kill Snape. Snape then promised him that if he wanted him dead, to at least wait until the war was over. Then, the unspeakable did happen. Snape cupped his face and everything became mess of smothering warmth. Snape's lips were soft, but his kisses were encompassing. They were rough and they kissed to satisfy this hunger that Harry couldn't fathom even when they bled. All Harry knew was that once Snape began to withdraw, he groaned and wished to pull the older wizard back. "_Get a hold of yourself, you foolish boy_."Snape had whispered afterwards. "_Do not forget what I told you. Do what is asked and I will explain anything you want to know, but not a moment before._" Snape had then fled, leaving behind a flushed, disheveled Harry.

Harry has not seen or heard from the man since that night.

Ron's voice once again broke Harry's thoughts. "You alright there? You look ill."

Harry shook his head and mumbled, "Just thirsty." He was absolutely parched to be correct. And a little hungry.

In the drawing room sat Ginny and Hermione, who were occupied playing a game of cards. When Harry walked by, Ginny shyly waved and Hermione smiled. "Do you want to join us?"

"I was actually going to ask Molly who was coming tonight."

"Oh…," Hermione looked over at Ginny who frowned. "Ginny?"

"Mum's inviting some single family members over to meet Harry. She's trying to set him up." Ginny's eyes twitched. "You better watch out, Harry."

"Thanks for the heads up. Is anyone else coming?"

"Dunno. Maybe some friends."

Harry sat down beside Hermione and slumped down. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," Harry murmured in frustration.

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause its true. Ever since the final battle… My life… everything has changed and I'm not sure what I should do."

Ginny and Hermione swapped concerned glances. "Nothing's changed between us, Harry. We are still your friends. We are here for you. I know that we lost a lot of friends. George, Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, and Moody, but the rest of us are here and we made it here together. You have a future now, Harry." Hermione placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze.

"I know…."

"But since I've been your friend for over seven years now, I know that something else is bothering you."

Harry nodded.

"Well?" Hermione pressed on.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry got up and left the room just as someone knocked the door.

Being out in the gardens was refreshing, especially now that it was cool and quiet. He could think things over, and determine if sending Snape an owl, or a Howler, was rational. He transfigured a shovel into a chair, sat down, and sighed heavily. All he could think about was that one kiss. A kiss that devoured him and made him swoon like a love deprived person. He has kissed numerous girls in his days. At parties and in corridors… he's brought girls back with him and even dated a few. But none could compete against the thrill and passion Snape delivered flawlessly. "Merlin's ball, I'm doomed."

Merely thinking about the man was making Harry's heart flutter. But when he remembered that Snape hasn't contacted him since the battle, he felt his stomach clench in a fit of rage. Harry knew Snape wasn't amongst the war casualties. Harry stood over Voldemort's dead body just as Snape stood over Lucius'. Their eyes met briefly just as the Aurors came to collect the bodies. Unfortunately, Harry was cornered for inspection and treatment before he could take a step in Snape's direction.

His Potions Professor had promised to answer any questions once the war was over. Once Harry did his job. "Well, it's done and I don't see you anywhere, you lying git!"

The fact it was now three months later and Harry still hadn't heard from Snape only exasperated Harry's annoyance. He stomped his foot on the ground and hurled a rock. He felt much like blowing something up to relieve his anger.

Actually, letting the fireworks break loose didn't sound like a bad idea. Luckily, before Harry could draw his wand, Ron called for him. "Harry! Dinner's ready! Get your arse in here!"

He stood so quickly, the chair fell back. "Be there in a sec."

Harry never saw the Gnomes quivering in a little mass behind the broken lawnmower.

Upon entering the house, Harry was immediately encircled by women who were less interested in him and more in his appearance, achievements, and endowments. Harry was back up into the couch and once his arse came in contact with the cushions, he figured there was no escaping. Just as Ron came around, Harry had a sense of hope. But as his friend plopped a plate of food on his lap then escaped with Hermione and Ginny upstairs, it was lost. "Hi. I'm Jules, Ginny's cousin twice removed."

What did twice removed mean anyways? Harry wondered as he feigned a smile then looked over his shoulder to figure out some way to evade further harassment.

"Now girls, don't suffocate my adopted son," Molly giggled as she brought over a plate of biscuits.

Great, now the fiends were being fed.

"Don't forget to try the pot roast. I made them with some fresh potatoes and carrots."

"We'll be right back."

Gradually, the mass of girls moved into the kitchen, giving Harry some much needed air. He inhaled, then sneezed violently from the smog of perfumes left behind.

Quickly, Harry bolted for the front door, however, not before Arthur walked through with Snape at his side.

It was as if everything stopped once Harry's eyes collided with Snape's, and the young wizard felt as if he had been brought into a dream realm where the slightest hindrance would wake him and he would find himself buried in a sea of women.

A pause. "S… Snape," Harry stammered.

"Potter," Snape addressed before turning to Arthur.

Arthur gave Harry a fatherly hug, "Thought you could escape, did you? Haha, Molly prepared something special for you," and as Arthur looked around the room at all the girls he continued, "I guess it didn't have much to do with dinner. If you will excuse us," Arthur moved around Harry with Snape following closely.

Harry stepped back and watched as Snape was led into the kitchen where most of the girls were gathered. _Oh rump shit, Snape's here._ Harry's eyes glanced at the knob of the front door then at the couch, where girls were beckoning him. If left now, there wouldn't be a chance of him seeing Snape again soon. If he stayed, maybe Snape would give him a few minutes?

Figuring he might as well wave his white flag, Harry moved towards the couch and the girls giggled as he took a seat among them.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

"Poor, Harry. He looks most uncomfortable," said Arthur as he shook his head.

Snape's black eyes narrowed. "Indeed."

"We should probably help him."

Snape differed. "He survived a mad man and his army of brutes. Rescuing him from a few women senselessly wallowing before him is hardly needed." Snape watched as one girl tried hand feeding Harry. "Besides, he looks well indulged."

Arthur must've missed the venom in Snape, for he started laughing.

"I must be going," said Snape suddenly as he headed towards the door.

"Going? Now? But you've only just arrived. Did you not need to speak with Harry?"

"Potter's a little busy."

"Should I relay a message? What did you need to speak with him about?"

"Nothing important. He's probably forgotten." Snape opened the door and Arthur let him out. "Thank you, Arthur, for your time."

Arthur waved. However, no sooner than be began closing the door did Harry suddenly squeeze around to get out. "Harry! Where are you going?"

"Need to talk to Snape!"

Harry staggered while trying to regain some balance, then caught a glimpse of black robes disappearing into the tall grass. Fury began to eat its way through Harry's patience. _I waited three months and now you're just going to let me hang?_ He careered after the man, running straight into the grass and after the man. He needn't run far, for soon he collided into a hard object and bounced back onto his arse. He yelped then looked up. Snape stood there, looking down at him with gentle eyes in silence.

Just as well, Harry looked up at Snape, trying to figure out the right words. He might have spoken too soon. "Your answers."

Snape knelt before him then said, "What is your question?"

"You know…," Harry stammered. "Why did you… what did you…"

"I left because you were being coddled, and I hardly thought my presence was desired."

"What? I didn't… I wasn't asking about─"

"You couldn't have given me three months to get my life back in order, Potter? I come back, and you're buried beneath women."

"I didn't ask for them! Molly just… they just showed up! I have nothing to do with them! I don't even know their names!"

Snape held a hand out. "No explanation needed. It's not like we mean anything to each other, Potter."

"No! I mean yes… no! That's not it."

"That's not it? Then what is?"

"This isn't about them. It's about us!"

"Us?"

"No! You!"

"Me, is it? And what about me?"

"Yes, and what you did."

"What I did? Accusing me falsely again, are you?"

"No! Not this time!"

Snape smirked. "This time."

"This time, it was all you! Definitely all you."

"All me you say? And what makes you think you're not a participant? As guilty as I?"

"Because… because I didn't kiss you…" Harry felt his cheek burn.

"Then who did I kiss?" Snape asked silkily.

Harry held his breath. "You kissed me." The boy's voice was barely audible.

"And who kiss me back?" Snape's fingers tentatively touched Harry's cheek.

"I did…" Harry shivered.

"Then, answer me this, how was it all me?"

Harry leaned into Snape's touch. "You kissed me first."

"Yes, I initiated it. Your point?"

"Why?"

"Why what, Mr. Potter?"

Harry reached out and gripped Snape's collar, bringing the man towards him. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"No… really. I don't."

"I wanted to, Harry," Snape purred.

Harry persisted. "Why? People don't just… kiss someone."

"You imply I must feel something for you. I can't simply kiss you?"

"Why would you want to kiss me? What's there about me that tempted you?"

"You were there, beneath me. Struggling, pleading, and your lips inches from mine… and I couldn't… stop." Snape came closer and Harry found himself parting his lips in anticipation. "I've never coveted something for myself as much as I wanted to kiss you."

"I haven't forgotten… I can't stop thinking about it."

"And why is that, Harry? Repulsed by your old Potions Master professor?"

"No," Harry said a little too quickly and Snape arched his brow. "Not in the least."

"Then, if you have no more questions, I must leave before I am further tempted."

"Not yet…" Harry looked up at the starry night then took a deep breath. "Not until… not until you kiss me."

There was an anxious pause. "No," Snape said crestfallenly. "I cannot."

"Why?" Harry asked, his eyes expressing sudden panic.

"Because what I feel for you, Mr. Potter, will only swell into more pain. I do not wish to suffer at anyone else's hands."

"Please… Severus."

"Why, Potter? What has possessed you to desire my kisses?"

"Nothing. Just you. I cannot stop thinking about you and that kiss."

"Then, what do you want?"

"I want you."

"I'm not an item that you keep on your bookshelf until you grow bored of it, Potter."

"No, but maybe you're someone I want to… be with."

Snape's eye brown once again arched as Harry leaned in closer. "And why do you say that?"

"Because I've become infatuated by you and I want to learn more about you and I want to be kissed."

"And if I want more?"

"Then bloody take everything."

And Snape sealed his lips against Harry's. He kissed the young wizard slowly and thoroughly, his tongue brushing tentatively and Harry receiving as Snape gave. Snape then pulled Harry's body tighter against his, intensifying the soft kiss, trying to get more and then they could hear someone running towards them.

Snape pulled himself away from Harry. "If this is truly what you want, then wait for me." And Snape was gone.

"Harry, there you are," said Arthur. "Where's Severus?"

Harry's eyes never left the spot from which Snape apparated. "He left," Harry said softly with a small smile.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

When Harry entered Ron's room, he saw Ron in the exact same state he was in earlier. Staring dreamily at the ceiling, shaking his left foot and sighing contently.

Harry chuckled as he fell onto the neighboring bed, joining Ron but being very much in his own realm of satisfaction.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review.


End file.
